Diario de una princesa
by Rikkukichi
Summary: "A veces, pienso que parece que alguien me ha creado con el único fin de ser una princesa a la que tienen que rescatar." Sacado de un sueño O o. Supongo que deberia llamarlo Pearth xDD


**Iossu! Bueno, por primera vez vengo con un fic no yaoi xD. Anoche soñé que lo escribía, o al menos que lo narraba xDD y bueno, lo he reconstruído (q sueños más rarillos que tengo eh?). Pues hala, a leer.**

* * *

_Me mires por donde me mires, soy una princesa. Mi vestido, mi pelo, mi cara... es todo un tópico. A veces, pienso que parece que alguien me ha creado con el único fin de ser una princesa a la que tienen que rescatar; que desde que nací mi destino no ha sido otro que esperar a un príncipe azul, como en los cuentos. Aquello me frustraba terriblemente. Pero ahora, tras haber sido invitada a este torneo, mi forma de pensar ha cambiado. Tal vez... no estuviera tan mal ser así._

Peach sonrió.

_Aquí he conocido a gente maravillosa. Por ejemplo, mi amiga Zelda. Ella es una princesa como yo, pero no es para nada vulnerable. Es fuerte, firme y encantadora. No tiene miedo a luchar por los que quiere. Es una persona increíble._

_También está Samus, una cazarrecompensas con mucha vitalidad y fuerza. Casi siempre está de buen humor y se porta muy bien conmigo. _

_Pero, en fin, si quisiera describir a cada uno de los luchadores de este torneo, llenaría las páginas de este diario con cosas maravillosas. __Como iba diciendo, soy una princesa, pero mi corazón parece más el corazón de una muchacha enamorada. Al igual que encontré nuevos amigos, encontré nuevos sentimientos._

_Primero, está Mario. Mi novio por defecto. Es como si nos obligaran a estar juntos. Yo le quiero mucho, porque siempre me ha ayudado. Mi comportamiento hacia él es mi manera de darle las gracias. Me siento feliz a su lado, pero también triste, pues lo que siento por él no es esa clase de amor._

_También está Ike, un mercenario alto y fuerte, atractivo. Es una persona despreocupada y alegre, pero que se preocupa mucho por sus amigos. Desde luego, me siento atraída por él._

_Pit. El pequeño ángel. Es tan lindo que cada vez que lo veo me lanzo a abrazarle. El sonríe y corresponde a mis abrazos. Creo que ha despertado un instinto maternal en mi interior._

_Link, el novio de mi querida amiga Zelda. Le admiro mucho. No es un príncipe; sin embargo, se acerca mucho a la figura del príncipe azul de los cuentos. Está enamoradísimo de Zelda y ella le corresponde con todo su corazón. Es tan tierno... Se nota que daría su vida por ella. _

_Pikachu. Obviamente no estoy enamorada de Pikachu, pero... ¡Este pequeño pokémon es tan mono! En cuanto vuelva a mi palacio, me aseguraré de pedirle que se venga conmigo. ¡Le voy a probar un montón de ropa!_

La princesa agarró con fuerza la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo.

_Pero, el chico del que quiero hablar, no es ninguno de ellos._

_Se trata del Príncipe Marth. Mi mejor amigo. Él es un verdadero príncipe azul _(Nota de la autora: xD)_. Es hermoso por fuera y por dentro, una persona maravillosa. Apuesto, formal, fuerte, educado, sincero, honrado... pero también divertido, protector y fácilmente irritable por Ike._ Peach se rió. _Cuando estamos juntos, me lo paso como nunca. He aprendido a comprenderle en cada palabra, cada gesto... Es como si le conociera desde siempre. Cuando, un día, yo estaba llorando, él me abrazó y me besó en la frente. Entonces sentí algo en mi interior._ Peach sonrió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. _Ahora sé que lo amo. Pero también sé que no puede ser. Porque cuando este torneo acabe, volveremos a nuestros mundos. Y no sé si le volveré a ver. Por eso, disfrutaré de cada momento, hasta que llegue el final._

_Pero, al menos, ya que no puedo confesar mis sentimientos, los dejaré escritos en este diario. Porque está lleno de cosas maravillosas. Y porque es la prueba de que el destino no está escrito. Es la prueba de que, aunque alguien haya decidido y creado mi historia y mi aspecto, mi corazón me pertenece sólo a mí:_

_Amo lealmente a Mario; tímidamente a Ike; maternalmente a Pit; secretamente a Link... y apasionadamente a Marth._

_Peach._

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias x leerlo, se agradecen los reviews =D**

**Ciaossu!**


End file.
